The Red Ribbon
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara absolutely loves and adores his perfect husband, all the way to the moon and back! If only he didn't wear that red ribbon all the time though... A retelling of the old story with the same name. SasoDei


Deidara stared dreamily over the table at his brand new fiancé as they in turn couldn't help but gleam over the ring sparkling on his finger, the finger in question that got the new ring. Sasori was the perfect man; albeit impatient at times. Nevertheless, he was epitome of perfect to Deidara. He loved Sasori's red hair, pale skin he could kiss forever, soft brown eyes he could get lost in as a single blink blew him into their sandy storm. Sasori was a work of art. Talented, intelligent, beautiful, and absolutely perfect. Deidara was just so glad that Sasori had said yes to proposal- he was on cloud nine.

Returning to the real world, Deidara was startled by the soft gentle caress on the back of his hand as Sasori eventually took it into his own.

"I love you, Deidara."

Deidara smiled and kissed the hand, closing his eyes as he relished the moment his lips pressed against his beloved's sweet skin. He knew all that there was to know about Sasori and Sasori in turn knew likewise of the blond. They had known each other practically their entire lives! Give or take a few years while being young children.

As Deidara looked up from kissing his fiancé's hand he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at the red tinge on Sasori's cheeks. Red hair, red face, red ribbon around Sasori's neck. His eyes landed on the red ribbon and lingered there. Contrary to the prior statement, there was one thing Deidara did not know about the love of his life; why did he always have that red ribbon around his neck?

For years... Years and years, Deidara would ask about the ribbon that Sasori would absolutely never remove. Not even when they made love Sasori would let the ribbon come off. If Deidara even asked,  
"This ribbon must _never_ come off." Sasori would say, holding his hand to his neck, looking down sadly.

Now Deidara wasn't going to force the red ribbon off, no never. He knew of Sasori's past of losing his parents at a young age and assumed it belonged to his mother or was a safe keep, something to keep him relaxed and at peace in his heart and mind. Never would Deidara want to hurt the person he loved most in the world. Besides, what harm could a single red ribbon cause? None of course!

On their wedding day however, Deidara couldn't help but roll his eyes into the sky as there on his new husbands neck was the red ribbon.  
"You must really love that thing..." He chuckled as he gestured to Sasori's neck ribbon, the notion of even wearing the ridiculous thing on their wedding day tickling at his ribs.

Sasori simply nodded and placed his fingertips to the ribbon, "Yes. The red ribbon must _never_ come off."

"Of course, _of course_ , un."

One terribly frightful day Sasori became sick sending Deidara into an immediate frenzy. In his husbands' side, a pain so strong sent him rushing to the emergency room and within an hour it was decided his appendix needed to be removed.

Clasping Deidara's hands, Sasori gasped out in an immense cry of pain, sweat beading down his forehead, "Please Deidara, please I _beg_ of you..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't let the doctor remove my red ribbon... It must _never_ come off."

Deidara bit the inner of his bottom lip and nodded so vigorously his head seemed as if it were vibrating like his own trembling hands, "I solemnly swear to make sure that the doctor does not remove your red ribbon. I love you, un." he said grasping the clammy hand tightly.

"Thank you. I love you t-too."

Just as Deidara promised, he made sure that the red ribbon remained around his husbands neck, much to the doctors displeasure. He for sure could have gone without having the spouse of the patient nattering on and on about the ribbon absolutely not coming off. The surgery was on the patients side of his stomach, nowhere near the neck!

Nevertheless Sasori woke up with nothing but smiles and kisses for his hero as the red ribbon remained tightly tied around his neck.

"I love you, un."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

Now as their ten year anniversary approached, Deidara couldn't help but visibly chew his bottom lip. Sometimes he did so until it bled. Of course he'd lie to his husband why he was doing so because he didn't want to pester his husband about more than he already did. He loved his husband so dearly and didn't want to cause him any concern of course. Still...

"Are you ever going to tell me why you always wear that red ribbon, un?" Deidara had asked earlier. "We're going on like...thirty years of knowing each other, if not more!"

Same as always, Sasori held his hand up to his neck, "This red ribbon must _never_ come off." He said like a mantra as he moved a small child gently in his arms.

Now it was beginning to irk Deidara. Why was Sasori so keen on keeping him in the dark? They had been friends for so long, boyfriends and now husbands of ten long years! Parents even! Just a year ago they even adopted a beautiful baby girl. Why, why was he at least not allowed to know why the red ribbon could not be removed? Sasori could simply get it over with and just tell him the reason, it wasn't like Deidara was going to remove it or anything if his husband wanted it there.

Suddenly Deidara had the most brilliant idea! For their tenth anniversary he would buy Sasori a diamond necklace. A beautiful one, an expensive one. Something that had to replace that ratty old red ribbon.

"Ah ah ah honey..." Deidara looked up to see his husband talking to their daughter who had reached for the red ribbon. "Dads' red ribbon must _never_ ever come off."

Now Deidara was seeing red as he witnessed his husband gently scold their baby girl who was hardly was hardly two.

Getting a babysitter for the evening and taking Sasori out for dinner, the lovey couple reminisced over their years together, cooing over all their beloved and most treasured memories; even the more embarrassing ones. Deidara could easily tell his husband was over the moon in happiness. Every single day he could see it! Whatever demons that red ribbon held back for his beloved would be replaced today as he took out the box that had the diamond necklace, a new symbol that he would always be there for his perfect little redhead- instead of that disgusting red ribbon! It was in the way of Sasori's perfection; it was the single thing making him not the epitome of perfect. Sasori was not perfect because of it.

This battle burned constantly in Deidara's mind. Sasori was perfect, the ribbon however was not, and that for some sickening reason infuriated him.

"Oh Deidara, it's beautiful! This must have cost a fortune!" Sasori gasped as he admired the incredible piece of jewelry in the velvet black box.

Deidara chuckled and rubbed under his nose as he stood up to walk around Sasori, "Well I have been saving some money to get you something special... Besides you are most special and mean the world to me." He said, taking the necklace away from the pale slender hands and putting the necklace on him. "I love you, un."

"I love it Deidara. I love you." Sasori smiled, face turning red as his fingertips now traced the diamonds rather than the ribbon.

Deidara smiled wildly at this and tugged at the string of the red ribbon, "Now that you have that new necklace, you won't need this old thing!"

Sasori gasped and grabbed at the ribbon, "Oh no Deidara, I can wear both." he laughed out light halfheartedly like Deidara was joking.

"Excuse me, un?"

Nodding, Sasori held onto the ribbon very protectively this time. "I must _never_ ever take off my red ribbon. Not now, not _ever_."

Deidara simply nodded numbly, "O-okay..."

That night though in bed Deidara was furious. Glancing to the side he eyes up the back of his husbands neck. There in the moonlight the red ribbon glowed brighter than ever as Deidara seethed, eyes hot from the red.

He was so sick of red!

All this time, all these secrets and all that money spent on a beautiful necklace that was going to be beside that horrendous red ribbon! Deidara was enraged!

Climbing out of bed quickly, Deidara stood over his sweet husbands sleeping body. He was beautiful as he rested silently in the moonlight. Truly he would be perfect, sure, but only if that _damn ribbon_ came off!

Deidara's hands inched closer and closer until each hand had a grasp on the two ends of the ribbon. If he were to do it now it would all be over, it would be done with. The ribbon would be off, he would know the secret; but what would Sasori say?

Taking one hand back he sighed shakily. He loved Sasori and knew already he would love him no matter what. So what exactly was holding him back? Nothing was. It could all be over in one moment...

With one quick rip, the ribbon was off and a loud pop filled the room. The pop was so loud it scared Deidara sending him backwards and waking their baby girl instantly into shrilling screams.

Rubbing the back of his head, Deidara groaned at the pain and at the fact that the baby was now screaming like there was no tomorrow... _Perfect_. As he sat up, all the colour drained from his skin. His body riveted as he felt his body grow ice cold as there now on the floor before him, staring up at him with such betrayal and tears pooling from their eyes was Sasori's severed head,  
"I told you to _never_ remove the red ribbon."

* * *

another retelling of an old scary story so it's so out there this is not my original idea ok?  
happy halloweeeeen bye losers


End file.
